


come on superman, say your stupid line

by monstermash



Series: running in circles [2]
Category: Choices: Hero (Visual Novel)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstermash/pseuds/monstermash
Summary: Sweat prickles along the back of his neck as Caleb looks at Sentinel once more.A sad smile and dark eyes that glow with stolen starlight before everything falls away into nothing.
Relationships: Caleb & Main Character (Choices: Hero), Caleb/Main Character (Choices: Hero), Dax Darcisse & Poppy Patel & Main Character (Choices: Hero), Dax Darcisse/Poppy Patel
Series: running in circles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653622
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	come on superman, say your stupid line

**Author's Note:**

> took a while for Hero's art style to grow on me and now i'm basically writing what i want for a book 2 but mostly from Caleb's POV since i'm pretty sure Pixelberry is never gonna get around to writing a sequel. especially now that they're really into just making really one dimensional romances where you _HAVE_ to play as a woman because "there wasn't enough in the budget for new men MC faces :(" but they apparently have the budget to give the LI's several faces to choose from lmao

It's hard to tell where the night sky ends and city begins, the bright lights blending in with the few stars visible.

Sentinel sits next to him, both of them leaning against one of the many broken faces of the abandoned clock tower, legs dangling over the edge and surrounded by the bright neon lights and the stars. What kind of name is _Sentinel_ anyway? Sounds incredibly pretentious if you ask him.

There's choked off laughter and an elbow catching in his ribs. "I'd like to see you come up with a better name on the spot with a camera being shoved in your face."

Huh, guess he said that out loud.

Caleb shrugs.

"Not my style. I'm not the Superman here anyway," he says, trying to go for a sneer, but it lacks any bite. Dragging his gaze away from the murky city before them, he glances at the hero next to him, raising a critical brow at the guy's choice in costume. "Though, you look more like a discount Batman if I'm being honest."

"I don't think I'm legally allowed to use either of those," Sentinel quips as he settles further against the broken clock face. "You can just use my real name, y'know. I know you know it."

A frown tugs at Caleb's mouth.

Because no... No, Sentinel wouldn't know that Caleb knows. Hell, he didn't even know it until after...

After...

This whole scenario is completely wrong; there were never late nights spent bullshitting atop the old clock tower. Hell, they weren't even friends; Caleb's friends are all some sort of criminal, and the closest he and Sentinel ever came to being friends was when they broke out of Silas' weird little prison that looked like it came right out of some scifi movie, and Caleb had joined up with Sentinel to take Silas down.

The lights blink out, one by one, and he can't tell if it's city lights or stars.

This never happened, but it feels so _real._

Sweat prickles along the back of his neck as Caleb looks at Sentinel once more.

A sad smile and dark eyes that glow with stolen starlight before everything falls away into nothing.

Caleb wakes wild eyed and with a choked off gasp, flesh erupting into flames as he struggles against the restraints keeping him pressed down against the cold steel table.


End file.
